Avirya Demure
I've loved the stars too fondly, To be fearful of the night. History Avirya's last memories that she can recall was being on an unknown ship surrounded by people she did not know. She remembers a ringing in her ears, a crushing headache and bright lights piercing her already dazed eyes. Avirya was sitting at a table, assuming in the cafeteria area of the ship, people running all around her, even on top of the tables as they seemed to be rushing towards the exit. Her violet eyes slowly looked around her as her weakened mind tried to understand what exactly was happening, until hands found themselves underneath her arms, tugging her up from the table. Her eyes rushed to see who was attempting to pull at her as her body stumbled out of the seat, tripping over her own two feet. She looked up to the set of sapphire eyes, her mind searching even the darkest corners of her memory, searching for the name to the face, but it came up blank, unable to remember anything past this moment. "Move!" He yelled, seeming to snap her out of her daze and causing everything to speed up around her. The mysterious male tugged her once more, urging her to run and this time she complied, stumbling the first few steps and then finally getting her balance back. She wasn't the fastest runner, but the rush of needing to get out for some reason caused adrenaline to course through her, pushing her forwards. She followed the running people out of the mess hall, looking around in a confused daze. Everyone was rushing through the doors and finally getting through them, her eyes widened. In front of her, she watched people start trampling other people, trying to get up the spiral staircase that was in front of them, several corpses sprawled out on the stairs that continued to get stepped on as everyone rushed up. Avirya felt like she was going to be sick, her steps stumbling as she looked upon the horror that was laid out in front of her. The strange companion refused to let her fall, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her away from the stairway and down a hall, which had consistently less people. "Where are we goi-" She tried to ask, but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand, pushing her into a room and locking the door. He placed a finger onto his lips, motioning for her to be quiet, to which Avirya complied, still very confused as to what was going on. She turned, letting him gawk at the door as she looked around the room, which looked like a master bedroom. The room held a king sized bed that was laid out neatly, a dresser, night stand, standing lights in the corner of the room, along with a chandelier hanging right over the bed. The most noticeable thing about the room would probably be the giant wall of glass, showing exactly where they were. Deep space. Avirya slowly walks up to the window until she was right next to it, to which she then places her hand onto it, watching as they spun slowly, her eyes mesmerized by the stars that engulfed them. "We should be okay for now," The strangers voice called out, causing Avirya to turn and look at him from across the room. He walks over and sits on the floor behind the bed, facing the window and away from the door, patting the spot next to him for her to follow. She looks down, just realizing that she was wearing what looked like was a hospital gown and completely barefoot, the only thing covering them was blood that had been spilled when people had been trampled. She slowly walked over to where he sat, looking at him strangely, to which he nodded. "You must be confused as who I am," He replied with a soft chuckle, leaning his head back against the bed and looking at her in the corner of his eyes. "Do you remember who you are? What is your name?" He asks. Avirya wanted to laugh, of course she knew who she was...but when she thought about it, she didn't, her mind was coming completely blank, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't even remember her own name. She shook her head slowly, keeping her eyes low as her heart began to speed up, panicking that she couldn't remember anything past sitting at that table. The guy next to her seems to realize this, raising his hands with a calm smile on his face. "No need to freak out, it's alright. I couldn't remember anything either." He says with a sigh, looking around the room, his eyes lingering on the door. '' ''"I have speculation that we were being tested on, but I have no real proof..I've just been past the..labs.." He whispers, turning to meet her eyes. "They weren't like medical bays," He continues, his eyes always darting to the door, before reaching over patting her knee, continuing to try and reassure her. "If we stay quiet, we should be safe in here." He says, even though his words sounded so sure and safe, his tone took a different note..."Well, we can't keep you nameless, can we?" He smirked, looking her over in her hospital gown. "Avirya," He said with a firm nod and a smile. "That's what you look like. Something exotic, but...exquisite..." Avirya stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say, but before she could say anything, a noise sounded from the door, causing both of their attention to turn to it rapidly. Their eyes watched the door knob shift slowly, growing still for only a breath before everything turned into chaos. Pounding began to sound from the door, followed by screaming. Avirya tried to hide better behind the bed, but her companion had other ideas. He bolted from their hiding place, running towards the closet and looking around for something. The pounding and screaming grew louder, the door beginning to bend underneath the sheer weight of whatever was on the other side. The strange man comes back out, gun in hand, aiming it towards the door. "Get behind me," He whispers, his eyes dead set on the door. '' ''Avirya pushed herself forward, rushing over to his side as she looks at the door, fear in her eyes. The door creaked, unable to take much more weight and before they had any other chances of hiding again, it busted open, sharp pieces of metal flying all over the floor in front of them. Inside rushes in several guards, armed heavily and instantly aiming their guns on the two. One begins to speak in a language Avirya didn't know, but it seemed like her companion did, as he began to respond. The guard begins to yell, holding his gun noticeably tighter in his hand, causing Avirya to reach forward and hold onto the back of the strangers shirt. Her companion looked over his shoulder as he felt her hands at his back, looking at her for a moment before turning back to the guards and speaking again. The guards seemed persistent in whatever they were trying to get them to do, causing the strange man to grow more and more sweaty, Avirya could see the tiny beads of sweat begin to form on the nape of his neck. Everything that happened next was so quick, Avirya was sure that she was missing details, but the next thing she knew, she was being pushed back towards the class window in the room by the stranger, who then bent down, grabbing a piece of metal from the broken door. Shots began to trickle in the room, the first few missing the both of them as he turned and sprinted back towards her with the metal piece, slamming it against the window as his body shielded her from the rain of bullets. The glass began to crack as a bullet finally pierced him, causing the stranger to cry out in pain, but nonetheless, he continued to batter against the glass, Avirya too stunned to realize what was going on, her ears ringing with the gun shots. A bullet grazed her arm, blood beginning to run along her arm, but before she could react..the window broke. The broken window gave a screech as the air was slowly being sucked out before growing harsher, breaking the window more until it was completely broken. The stranger, Avirya and the guards were roughly sucked out, their bodies being shunted into the endless space. Alarms rang out in the distance, but quickly grew silent as the ship continued on, leaving them. Avirya held her breath, as there was no oxygen, her eyes searching for the man. She found him unconscious, drifting away from her and leaving a trail of blood beads that seemed to wrap all around him. It was clear he was dead. Avirya tried to push herself forward towards him, attempting to see if he had anything on him that could help her, but before she could make it she had already begun to run out of oxygen. Her throat began to burn, her heart struggling, begging for her to take a breath but she couldn't know that if she did, she would surely die. She continued on, even with her lungs burning and aching at every small movement until she was physically unable to hold it anymore, which led to her gasping for air...that never came. Her heart began to speed up, fear settling in as she continued to gasp for air, her hands clawing at her neck as she began to suffocate, the fire in her throat growing worse and her eyes turning bloodshot. Her body began to turn more and more sluggish, less frantic for air as her heart began to slow until it finally grew completely limp besides the few jolts of her body trying desperately to gain any amount of air it craved. Her bloodshot eyes stared into the empty space around her, stars looking upon her in every direction, watching her slowly die. One of her ears flick weakly as a voice begins to sound around her, too faint to understand anything. Her eyes tried to find the source, but her vision was becoming blurred. The closer she grew to death, the more clearer the voices rang in her ears, now being able to make out a few words from the mysterious beings. "Prove...worth...spy...death.." She closed her eyes, her eyes no use to her now and instead focus' on her ears, hoping to hear more, which she did. It was multiple voices, all seeming to overlap and talk over each other. "...Useful tool in the future, now is not the time," A male voice rings out over the others, multiple in the back begin to whisper, "Send her back." Her body had begun to turn numb, her heart sputtering it's last few beats but she could've sworn she felt something wrap around her and begin to pull her. Next thing, Avirya's eyes slowly fluttered open as she felt slow drips on her cheek. The dripping continues against her cheek as she laid their lifeless until everything seemed to catch up to speed, causing her to shoot forward roughly, gasping and coughing for air. Her eyes roamed the area quickly, coming to the realization that she was now in an alleyway as it rained lightly from up above. Her hair was plastered to her and around her face from the rain, the hospital gown she wore was completely soaked now. She slowly got to her feet, her legs shaking as she tried to stand and gain her balance. She stumbled against the wall, her breathing erratic as her thoughts tried to process that she just nearly died and something had....saved her. She presses her forehead and against the cool metal of the building in front of her, her wet hair sticking against the metal as she breaths in and out, attempting to slow down her heart. Only once her heart came to a steady pace did she attempt to walk again, the first few steps eluding her as she continued to stumble, but finally her mind linked with her legs and they were able to hold her up once again, although at a slow pace. She finally ends up in front of a large library, the doors giant and intimidating as they laid closed in front of her, but non-the-less, she made her way up the steps, her knees threatening to give out with each step. Reaching the front doors, she places her hands onto the hard wood, pushing them open. A warm breeze engulfed her cold, soaking wet skin as she opened the doors, nearly falling forward as the door gave way, no longer holding her weight. Several gasps sounded from around her and the next thing she felt was warm hands grasping all over her and picking her up. The heat caused her eyes to begin to fall, tiredness washing over her and threatening to drown her in its embrace, but she tried to stay awake, too afraid of what could happen in the hands on strangers. They spoke an unknown language around her as they carried her off to an equally unknown area, her eyes blurring in and out of unconsciousness until she can no longer hold on any longer...everything falling dark. Waking up, Avirya found herself on a couch with a blanket thrown over her. She slowly sits up, her drowsy eyes looking around the room and finding herself in a portion of the library, or what she guessed as there were several books that lined the room. The blanket fell from her, revealing that her soaked hospital gown had been changed for a grey sweater that was tucked into a black skirt. ---------- -wake up in a strange planet -make money, taking up missions and tracking people that were being hunted -ditch that planet and begin her planet hoping, exploring but also learning what had reached out to her in her near death Appearance Avirya is a young kitsune woman, not concealing her ears and tails, who looks like she is about 19 years of age, although she has yet to speak her actual age. She comes to a height of 5'0" when she isn't wearing her heels, 5'3" with heels, which she is usually wearing. Her form is a mixture between slim and curvy, giving her an hour glass figure and weighing in at a total of 107lbs. She has strawberry, sun-kissed hair that turns to a soft red towards the tips and ends right before hitting her rear. She usually wears her hair down or curled, with some of it pulled back and pinned into a cute loop with a pink star, that is lined golden with a purple bow. She has long ears that are normally seen sticking straight up, which matching colors to her hair. Avirya now has seven tails, identical to both her hair and ears. In her hair, she usually wears a golden headband at the top of her head. Avirya has a soft, diamond shaped face and piercing violet eyes. She can normally be seen wearing make up, usually black eyeliner and red, or pink, tinted lips and/or eyeshadow. It is very rare to see her without at least one thing on, as she prefers to look presentable at all times. Her attire consists of what looks like a short dress, but it is actually separate items. At her neck she wore a blue-ish/purple choker, along with red and white fabric that wraps around her lower neck and collar bones, connecting to the corset. The corset was white, almost iridescent, that flairs out at her hips. It was a red middle part that runs straight up the front of the corset, stopping when it reached her breasts. On the top of her chest sits a pink star with golden lining with a purple bow sticking out of the top. Underneath the corset, it is lined with ruffling blue material that lays over a sparking, frilled skirt that stops a few inches above mid-thigh, which a white fringe. On her arms, she wore white finger-less gloves, besides a piece wrapped around her middle finger, that followed up the length of her arm, lined with a red trim. A golden star is placed on the side of her arms with a piece of the purple bow sticking out. On her legs, she wore long, white thigh-high stockings with a red and gold lining, and a smaller star. Her other outfits typically remain the same style, little changes here and there and different colors, but she normally sticks with the pink and white theme. Sometimes, she will discard the tights and wear a golden band around the side of her upper thigh, which also has a star decoration on it. Personality : Avirya is a upbeat and vibrant girly-girl. She's very animated with her movements and tends to act happy-go-lucky. She insanely curious and will typically ask whatever question may be on her mind at the time and isn't bothered about being too nosy. She is always looking out for her allies, making sure they're up and in fighting shape. :* Ambitious :* Extrovert :* Adventerous : Avirya tends to be, more or less, a flirt and often teases people, but it's actually very rare for her to put herself into a relationship with how much she moves around, fearing that it would just end with the other person getting hurt. If she were to put herself into that place, she is very affectionate and puts the other person before her. :* Affectionate :* Charismatic :* Considerate : Although Avirya normally seems bright and full of life, her own shining star, and is very much an open book, she does have her own secrets and will avoid most talk and questions about it. You'll know you've hit a secret you shouldn't know about when she changes the subject or ignores it completely. :* Mysterious :* Secretive :* Private Friends : ☽ Dante ☾ - {Status : Alive ''��} Meet on her first mission in Osirian! She ended up finding him in the Osiriani Streets, as she was searching for new types of food that she had yet to find, and talked for awhile, even ended up showing her his ship! She's curious about his past and wants to learn more. She accepted his offer to join his crew and travel the world. : '✶Cepheus, "The Comet"✶ '- {'Status''' : Alive ''��} Met on her first mission in Osirian! He seemed kind enough in the mission, even made charming comments towards her and attempted to make her laugh. She defiantly doesn't consider him an enemy and hopes to see him again! : '☽ Hjalmþrimul Asgeir, The XVl ☾' - {'Status''' : Deceased ❤ ''} Met on her first mission in Osirian! Avirya thought she was cool in the beginning, but ended up being big and scary when she tried to heal her again when Hjalm wasn't sprawled out on the floor. She doesn't consider her exactly a friend, butshe does not want to get on her bad side. Ever. : '✶Silas Elinnet✶' - {'Status''' : Alive ''��} Met on her first mission in Osirian! They didn't really talk the first time, but she was persistent on healing him each time they were in a mission together. He seems flustered in her presence and offered her any help she would need in the mechanical aspects of things. : '☽ Akand ☾' - {'Status''' : Alive ''��} Met on her second mission, one of which she could barely see in. She stumbled upon him, pretty badly beat up from being shot up, healed him up and then he swiftly carried her out of combat, earning a laugh or two from the kitsune. He seems mysterious and quiet, which causes Avirya to grow curious of him. She wonders what his story is and plans on finding out, just hopefully she doesn't scare him off. She's grown quite fond of him. : '✶Teesa✶' - {'Status''' : Alive ''��} An angry little dragon girl that Avirya met upon looking around Dante's ship. She seems to have major anger issues and makes a mental note to try and help calm her down one way or another. She thinks her anger problems stem from her not wanting to be close to anyone, too afraid to share her true feelings. : '☽ Nius Wren ☾' - {'Status''' : Alive ''��} The doctor of Dante's ship! Avirya thinks she's a little strange, but it also makes her curious of her. Nius offered her a strange beaker of fluids when first meeting her, claiming that she could have some sickness that could effect others. Reluctant, worrying that it could just be drugs, Avirya drank the strange liquid, but everything seemed fine. She ended up offering the red headed girl a gift for her barren room, not only to make it feel less empty, but as a friendship gift as well. : '✶Mayve Amelise✶' - {'Status''' : Alive ''��} Met when touring Dante's ship, finding that she was the Engineer and keeps everything in tip top shape. She seems nice and offers to make items for everyone on the ship. They haven't talked much, but Avirya is sure they'll become friends. : '☽ Dragmaul ☾' - {'Status''' : Deceased ❤ ''} A man who didn't seem to talk much, at least to Avirya, in the three missions she was in. She didn't exactly consider him a friend, as they hardly spoke, but he seemed nice enough. Dragmaul seemed to control the scary white haired woman {Hjal}. Avirya watched him sacrifice himself and wishes that Dragmaul and Hjal find each other in the after life : '✶K'Vthn'Arcthanthal✶' - {'Status''' : ''Alive ''��} A bug creature that seems kinda and sweet. Avirya met him in a mission and then found him again on the streets of Osirian. He seemed to be struggling with his shopping, so Avirya took the time to help him find and purchase what he was looking for and even secretly paid for it. She thinks he's cute, but more like how you would find a child doing something funny kind of cute. Enemies : None at the moment! She tends to try and have more friends than enemies. Aspirations : What she tells people is only a portion of what drives Avirya to what she does and what she is striving for. She tells people that she wants to see the world, all of it, inside and out. She wants to experience everything, to live life to the very fullest, never missing a single part of anything. But that was just a small sliver of what she truly wanted to do. : Avirya strives to become a god herself. A taxing, but deserving goal, but she hopes to accomplish it to the best of ability. The known Kitsune god, Daikitsu, holds the record of nine tails. She wishes to surpass him and eventually, maybe, become a god herself. Additional Information Category:Starjammer Player Characters